doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
K9 Modelo II - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones de K9 Modelo II. Televisión Doctor Who Temporada 15 * The Invasion of Time Temporada 16 * The Ribos Operation * The Pirate Planet * The Stones of Blood * The Androids of Tara * The Armageddon Factor Temporada 17 * The Creature from the Pit * Nightmare of Eden * The Horns of Nimon * Shada Temporada 18 * The Leisure Hive * Meglos * Full Circle * State of Decay * Warriors' Gate Historias en prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Todos sus seriales adaptados como novelas a excepción de The Pirate Planet y Shada (que fue novelizado por BBC Books) Virgin New Adventures * Lungbarrow * The Dying Days Virgin Missing Adventures * The Romance of Crime * The English Way of Death * The Shadow of Weng-Chiang * The Well-Mannered War BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Tomb of Valdemar * Heart of TARDIS * Festival of Death Relatos cortos Anuarios de Doctor Who * Light Fantastic * Reluctant Warriors * Return of the Electrids * The Sleeping Guardians * Colony of Death * Alien Mind Games * A Midsummer's Nightmare * The Voton Terror * Sweet Flower of Uthe * Inter-Galactic Cat * Conundrum * Planet of Paradise * Just a Small Problem Doctor Who Magazine * The Two-Timer * Stowaway * Evil Egg * Sands of Time * Mind-Jump * The Hole Truth * Breakdown Virgin Decalogs * Timevault (en Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * The Fear (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Suitors, Inc. (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * Return of the Spiders (en More Short Trips) * The Not-So-Sinister Sponge (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * The Little Things (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The Clanging Chimes of Doom (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Present Tense (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Jealous, Possessive (en Short Trips: Zodiac) Cómics * Terror on Xaboi * The Weapon * Every Dog Has His Day Doctor Who Magazine * K9's Finest Hour * Timeslip * The Star Beast * The Dogs of Doom * The Time Witch * Dragon's Claw * The Collector * Dreamers of Death * The Life Bringer * War of the Words * The Seventh Segment * Death to the Doctor! Audios Audios de Big Finish * Zagreus Gallifrey Temporada 1 * Weapon of Choice * Square One * The Inquiry * A Blind Eye Temporada 2 * Lies * Pandora * Insurgency * Imperiatrix Temporada 3 * Fractures * Warfare * Appropriation * Mindbomb * Panacea Temporada 4 * Reborn * Disassembled * Annihilation * Forever Temporada 5 * Arbitration Temporada 6 * Ascension The Companion Chronicles * The Beautiful People * The Pyralis Effect The Fourth Doctor Adventures * The Sands of Life * Phantoms of the Deep * The Dalek Contract * The Final Phase Adaptaciones de novelas * The Romance of Crime * The English Way of Death * The Well-Mannered War Short Trips * The Old Rogue en:K9 Mark II - list of appearances Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes